Watching you burn
by Bloodspill204
Summary: A short story of Vitani, focused on her thoughts and emotions, her relations with Scar and her new life in the Pridelands. Showing a little different side of Vitani, not necessarily happy with decision she has made.
1. Chapter 1 - Shadowland

Hi, this is my first story published on fan fiction page, although not the first LK story. Quite short, but here it is. It's of course based on Simba's Pride, but also on my another story, "The Outlands", which I'm translating into English now, I'll post it when I'll finish. Rated K+ because of Nuka's "strong language" :P Not VERY strong though. I'm not English so there might be some language errors, so I apologize. Please let me know what do you think about it :)

The title comes from the chorus of Hole song – Best Sunday Dress.

Watching you burn

Chapter 1

Shadowland

She sat on the cracked ground and watched as Scar was giving commands to hyenas. His voice was strong and sharp, yet annoyed. Something bad must have happened...Or nothing at all. Dad always sounded as if he was irritated.

Vitani weren't that surprised. She never liked hyenas very much, although they always were nice to her. They were hostile for the other lionesses, but they respected king's family. She was used to hyenas; their clan was just huge. They lived along with them, they were part of the herd. She knew that before Scar's reign the pride consisted only of Pridelanders, a small group of lionesses born and raised in the Pridelands. Later, there arrived mom's herd, who were called just Wanderers. Before her marriage with Scar, the herd was still looking for safe place to live in; members were just lonely, lost or exiled lionesses, every outsider could join this group. It ain't good to be alone.

Now, like dad once said, with Wanderers and hyenas' clan around they were the biggest, the strongest pride in whole Africa. It might be true but now it didn't really matter. The problem wasn't enemies - they didn't even had guests – but drought destroying the land. Wanderers joined the pride just during this big drought; she and Nuka were born in this season. Her father said that earlier the Pridelands were all green and beautiful and when the rain will come down, they'll soon have chance to see it green again. But now, when she was looking at dryed desert expanding around the Priderock, she couldn't believe it.

In the end, their 'power' became their problem. There wasn't enough food and water to feed over thirty lionesses, one lion, two cub lions and the whole clan, which contained about hundred of hyenas. There were days when they didn't eat anything. She knew well the feeling of being hungry, but she got used to it. It was a part of her every day life. So she didn't care that much about it.

The only thing that she was worried about was that her father didn't have enough time for her. She understood Scar was a king and he had his duties, but hell, why couldn't he took her on his missions, she could help him...

There came really weird times. Weird in itself, according to drought (which older lionesses from Pridelands called the greatest in the history of this place), but there were also problems in all of the herds. Scar did what he could, but it seemed he couldn't manage to solve all those problems. Vitani didn't understand everything, but she knew that Pridelanders evidently didn't like Wanderers nor Zira, and they definitely disliked hyenas. And also Scar. They were still rebelling against him – it weren't big revolts, but yet they tried to make him banish hyenas, 'for the good of the pride'. It wasn't said out loud, but they obviously wanted also to rid off the Wanderers. The worst was this big lioness called Sarabi, she almost tried to force Scar to change his decisions. She wanted all herd to leave the Pridelands and search for the better land. Vitani once heard her rather not so polite conversation with Scar...

- We MUST leave the Pridelands! Don't you understand what I'm saying?! – yelled the former queen.

- I understand _well_ what you said – told her dad with really cold tone in his voice. – But I'm afraid I don't understand your _point of view_.

- We're gonna die here! We must look up for new territory, you must make the subjects go and...

- I MUST? – yelled dad. – Do you try to tell me what I MUST or I MUSTN'T, Sarabi?!

- I'm just trying to help you to make up some decisions... – answered the lioness.

- Great...if you REALLY know what is the best for us... – said sarcastically Scar. – Convence your lionesses. Now, you all will go and find new territories where you could hunt. And don't come back without preys.

- But...

- Did I put things clear? – he asked with irritation.

- Yes, Scar – said Sarabi and then she went away.

- It's senseless – said later Zira to one of her friends, while Vitani was 'taking bath'. – They try to blame him for the drought. As if he called the drought and it just came here... – then she laughed and added: - And Sarabi...I just can't be more amazed by her naiveness...She thinks that if we'd leave the Pridelands, we'd just find the paradise, as if the drought could come only to our little land...

Vitani was just a cub and she didn't understand very much of this conflict, but she didn't like Sarabi. And Nala, the young lioness that was very close friend to Sarabi...and the rest of the Pridelanders.

But there were also other problems: her older brother Nuka caught a weird disease, which made him really weak. Their parents were so worried about him, even though Rafiki, this strange shaman, tried to help him with his mixtures. Last time Zira and Scar also took care of Kovu – a little orphaned cub. She had nothing against him, she was happy to have new playmate, but she realised that Nuka wasn't happy at all. Scar choose Kovu to inherit the throne. She knew that Nuka always wanted to be king and was so disappointed about father's decision.

Suddenly, she realised that Scar walking into her. She stood up, but lion just passed her by. She ran after him, yelling:

- Dad! Dad! Where are you going now?

- Oh, Vitani – he finally stopped and took a look at her. – I...I have to talk with your mom and the rest of Wan...I meant, our herd...

- Our, right? You mean your and mom's? – she asked, having the Wanderers on mind.

- Yes... – answered lion. – But we're all one herd. I am the king. Don't you consider Pridelanders our herd?

- No...Yes, of course! But I don't like them – confessed Vitani. Scar just went quiet for a while, thinking about something. But he was still here, by her side. Vitani took it as a good sign, so she quickly said:

- Dad, you never have time for me.

- What? – asked Scar.

- You never have time to play with me...

- It's not like that. I'm just...a king. And last time, I had to speak to hyenas...we have some problems – said Scar. – And with our _dear _Sarabi... – he added sarcastically, more to himself than to Vitani. – Our _princesses_ had just a little bit of new objections to present...

- I know... – replied Vitani with sad voice.

- Hey, what's wrong? – asked king. – You know, if you want, we could go for a little walk today. Night walk. Just you and me, or we could also take Nuka and Kovu with us...I could tell you all those idiotic stories of stars and the great kings of the past, which _everybody _loves... – she added ironically and laughed to his thoughts. – Oh, sorry, I'm speaking to myself again...So, what do you think?

- It's cool! – yelled Vitani. – Sure! I wanna go with you! But without Nuka and Kovu...just us two, ok, dad?

- Alright – said Scar with smile, what was rather uncommon for him. – But now I gotta go – he added, seeing coming Wanderers.

- I will wait – yelled once again orange lioness, watching as her dad goes away.


	2. Chapter 2 - Broken promise

Chapter 2

Broken promise

But dad didn't come.

Last time she saw him before the battle was when he called out Sarabi and, as always, was arguing with her. But later there came Maisha, one of the Pridelanders, who was supposed to be Vitani's, Nuka's and Kovu's babysitter this day, and said that Zira forced them to stay in Scar's cave. Mom and her lionesses were away; they went for attempting to find something to eat. They had to leave Pridelands; there was no antelopes nor other animals anymore. Pridelanders were supposed to hunt to, but something went wrong, they were still on the Priderock. And now their leader, Sarabi, was standing in front of Scar, probably explaining the situation.

Something bad has happened: Maisha left the cave, a few minutes later also Nuka, who wanted to realise what's going on. They stayed here alone. Nuka came back and forced them to escape; they left the Priderock and hid in the small cave on the west near by their home. Nuka said nothing, he told them to hide, he went outside to watch what's happening. Kovu didn't manage to run with them, he got lost somewhere while their escape. But that wasn't most important now. They realised that there came some hostile stranger, who tried to take the Pridelands by force.

She was just sitting in this cave, Nuka forbid her to go outside. She was angry at him, but he was right – he was her older brother and she had to do what he told her. In fact, they all were in great danger. But not as big as their dad was in.

Minute after minute; she had no idea what was happening.

- Nuka! What the hell is going on?! – she yelled.

- Pridelanders... – answered Nuka. – They...they turned against dad!

- What? – she gasped. Then she left the cave and ran into her older brother.

She was staring at her dead father, she couldn't just turn around. Something chained her eyes with him. Her dad, the great king Scar, dead. Lying in a pool of blood, with his body all bitten and wounded. Motionless, lifeless. Just dead.

Flames of fire were surrounding his body, even though they didn't touch it yet. But still it looked as if Scar was burning.

Vitani didn't even realise the rain falling all over them, it didn't matter. Everything didn't matter now. Her father was dead. He won't ever speak to her anymore. He won't stand up, he won't take her for a walk under the stars. He was gone. That was the time when she realised what word 'dead' really means.

And that was also the first time _she _felt dead on the inside.

Something has broken inside of her, and the rest probably too. They all were here: Zira, Nuka, even Kovu, but he didn't dare to come closer to the body. He wasn't Scar's real kid.

Everything was over: there was no king and no kingdom anymore. Hyenas ran away, some of them died in a fire.

Vitani closed her eyes, not being able to watch blood and flames around anymore. Now she felt as if it didn't happen, as if dead body in front of her belonged to stranger lion. She remembered those few moments she spent with her father: lying in his own cave (he never slept in the main chamber), sleeping nuzzled to his black mane (he didn't like it very much, though, but he still let her do it), joking together (by the way, he had weird sense of humor). But she also remembered days that father was annoyed or even extremely angry. Then, she didn't dare talk to him. Sometimes she was scared of him, but it even made her admire him more. He was just different: mysterious but still friendly in some twisted way, intelligent, courageous. He wasn't really strong phisically, but he just had to be the leader. Even his style of speaking proved he's real king.

But now he was dead, helpless. His kingdom was broken, his loyal subjects were left by their own. Wanderers, of course. Pridelanders, those goddamn traitors, were happy by Simba's side. They could hear their proud roars while king's murderer was taking the throne. Vitani looked at young lion with bloody-red mane and she understood her life will be completely different now.

- Come on, sisters... – said Zira with her cold, sedate voice, still sarcastic and annoyed. – We'll have a little _conversation _with the new _king..._


	3. Chapter 3 - Outlands

Chapter 3

Outlands

Their new home was even worse that the Pridelands. No water, no food, just cracked desert under their paws and some termitaries as their shelter.

Next days the Wanderers spent on curing their wounds, having a rest or just sleeping. They were whacked. What an irony: their herd consisted of ten adult lionesses, Pridelanders only of seven – most of them didn't survive the hard conditions of dryed land. Wanderers were rather used to it, moreover they knew how to fight. They had to learn to survive every conditions...But now they didn't manage to kill those seven lionesses. In other circumstances, it would be the easiest thing ever...But then it even didn't matter. They lost their king, the pain made them unable to fight well. And they had to rescue cubs. They were the easiest target.

They had no way: on the south from the Priderock there was only endless savanna and mountains in afar, on the north – Elephant Graveyard. So they had to find a shelter in Outlands. There was a big river – now it was all dryed, but there still was hope that the water will return after the end of the drought. There were also rock caves in which they found a little wellspring. Of course it wasn't enough for ten lionesses and six cubs (Nuka, Vitani, Kovu, Dotty, Spotty and Scruffy).

Vitani didn't like her new home. Everything around was unfamiliar, strange, maybe even scary. Because of the silence – this land was dead, forgotten. In fact, it was the beggining of the desert – on the north from Outlands there was definitely NOTHING. Besides, nobody likes to sleep in a cave full of flying insects. But she could stand anything, if only her dad was still there. Since this night she never cried anymore. Just like her mother – but Zira was just strong, much stronger than her. Vitani wanted to cry, she really wanted, but she couldn't. She just felt the big black void inside.

She didn't talk to Nuka since that night, her brother seemed to be even more shocked than her. He didn't want any cheering. Unlike him, Vitani tried to act as normal as she could. She talked with Kovu, Dotty or the rest of their pack. About neutral things, they even tried to play their old games, just to stay normal. And they helped her a lot – they didn't feel that big pain cause Scar wasn't their father. Also the rest of the herd tried to return to their duties and common activities. Only Zira couldn't 'recover'. She wasn't even sad, she was angry. Vitani didn't try to stand in her way, mother was rather unpredictable. She just had to recover on her own...although Vitani felt it will never happen.

One day, Zira decided to speak to the herd. She convenced the lionesses, then stood on a rock ledge above him, so everyone could see her. Vitani stood as close as she could: she felt her mother is going so tell something important.

- Scar is dead – she begun silently. – Simba, this goddamn tyrant killed him. Our king and friend is gone, our pride is destroyed, we were banished from our own home... – Lionesses started to roar with anger. Zira continued: - Now, we have only two options...to surrender and let it all go...or stand up and fight! – she yelled. – Listen to me. We must get back our land, get back the throne, which belongs to Scar. We must do it for Scar, to avenge him! We must kill Simba and make Kovu, the Scar's chosen one, rightful king! Who's with me? – Lionesses started to roar again, Vitani tried to do it with them, but it didn't work out very well, so she just screamed as loud as she could. Zira laughted evilly.

That was the day when they became Outlanders.


	4. Chapter 4 - Learning

Chapter 4

Learning

- Closer...but not too much...just imagine you don't even touch the ground, imagine that you're invisible...

Vitani curled up even more, remembering to watch both the ground and what was in front of her. Zira was just behind her and was ready to protect her, but Vitani tried to imagine she's all alone, with no defence from the Outlanders. She was on the enemy's ground, all by herself. Every her mistake could cost her so much.

- What's in front of you? – asked Zira.

- The Pride Rock – whispered Vitani. – The waterhole, the rocks and and the trees.

- What's behind you?

- The savanna. The antelopes and zebras, but no lions around. Some of them are on the west side.

- Great – Zira smiled to herself. – A good fighter must know everything, not only where actually the enemy is. He must know what is in front of him and what is behind him. He can't allow to be attacked from the back.

This trainig was succesfull. Vitani was really glad: she didn't hear any praises from her mother that much. She was still so young, but she had to train every day. She fought with Kovu or the other cubs, moreover Zira was teaching her to be a good spy. She was learning how to be invisible, unseen by anyone and to see and hear as much as she could. She liked it. She wanted to be the best.

Not everything was going on good in the Outlands, they could barely live here, but some things became better. They learnt to survive here. After some months drought passed away – the river returned, although there moved in also alligatores. They were risking, but they were thirsty. Everything had it's own price...

But the Pridelands changed too. Now they were all green and fertile. Just as Scar said one day...

Scar...He was still around, they still remembered him, they still kept him in their hearts. They lived for him, they lived for vengeance. Scar's murderer was alive, his family was alive. But the dead lion now became someone like their patron, their destination, the greatest memory. One day Vitani realised with grief that she forgets him. His voice, his face. Everything. She remembered his black mane and dark orange fur, but she was forgetting his face. She couldn't help it, though she tried to do something. Every night she thought about him, afraid of this one point when she'll forget him at all.

Vitani often wondered, where is he now. She knew he's somewhere above, he's watching them and caring about them, that's what Zira said. But where exactly? Could he hear them? Could he hear their thoughts?

She missed him too damn hard. And she wanted more and more to kill Simba, Nala and everyone who was the cause of her father's death.

- Mom? How was dad like? – she asked once. She was ashamed she had to ask. But she was forgetting.

- Scar was...very intelligent, brilliant, powerful... – told her Zira; she seemed like she was absent here. She smiled to something inside of her – maybe memories...

Later Vitani decided to ask Nuka. But her brother reacted in very strange way.

- Scar? Again Scar? – he asked with irritated voice.

- Yeah, what's wrong? – Vitani frowned.

- Oh, nothing. Scar, big, wonderful Scar. – Nuka snorted. – Ask the chosen one, he had more opportunities to talk to big, wonderful Scar...

She rolled her eyes and went away. She knew what was the reason of her brother's annoyance. "The chosen one" was obviously Kovu, Scar choose him to be his heir. He had to inherit the throne, not Nuka. The older lion was extremely jealous. After hearing his father's decision, he started to dislike both Scar and Kovu. He believed Zira would change her mind and make him be the one to kill Simba and be the future king, but she didn't. Zira was obedient to Scar's plans...

Vitani learned fast; soon she became a very good fighter and a great spy. She wasn't afraid of anything, she loved challenge. Though soon spying the Pridelanders wasn't a big deal – they couldn't see anything. They were sure they're always safe...such a great naivety.


	5. Chapter 5 - The chosen one

Chapter 5

The chosen one

- That's it! Now come on... Kiara has started her hunt. We have to move quickly – she muttered. She was carrying a burning branch in her jaws; they had to go now if they wanted their plan to succeed.

It wasn't really hard...They had just to go to the Elephant Graveyard with some pieces of wood and wait till one of the little craters will explode. Then enter the savanna and 'light' the grasses a little. Kiara was already where she had to be, they didn't have to worry about it.

Well, it was funnier than she expected... Nuka loved it from the beginning. Soon the savannah stood on fire...

Vitani looked on her adoptive brother standing in the distance, next to Zira. Alright, they did they work. Now it was Kovu's turn, they could go home.

- Come on, Nuka – she growled.

She had to admit it: Zira's plan was great. No way, it HAD to work out. Kovu had to rescue Kiara from fire, then ask Simba for joining his pride. Simba must agree, he owed Kovu his little sweet daughter's life... And the next step was easy: to wait till they'll stay alone and kill Simba.

Then what would be next? She could imagine it: Kovu taking the throne, Outlanders finally coming home and living like lions again... She was surprised that she even wasn't jealous of Kovu's position. She didn't want to rule. She felt good as a fighter and spy. But after their homecoming, it wouldn't be necessary for more...Of course, if there wouldn't arrive other hostile herds. Or if the Pridelands wouldn't want to get back what they would lose... Because they wanted to banish them, as THEY did it to them year ago.

She knew how Nuka dreamed of being a king. It was a ridiculous vision: Nuka, following his father's steps, standing in front of his subjects on the Pride Rock. Even constantly directed by Zira, his pride would soon become a kingdom of nonsense. Vitani had no doubt that Outlanders, even thought they liked Nuka, wouldn't accept him as a king, especially Zira. Probably, after a few months, she would drag away him from the throne and would make Kovu the right ruler of the Pridelands... Nuka was too weak, and definitely he loved his mother too much, that was a weird combination of endless love and fear. He wouldn't protest, he would do anything for his mother, just to get her attention. And the most important thing: Nuka was too weak to kill Simba. Even to kill ANY lion.

Kovu had everything. Knowledge (Zira taught him all the things that king should know), anger, determination and strenght. He was such a big lion, much bigger than anyone from the Outlands. He could do anything he wanted. He would kill Simba without a problem. And he will probably be a good king, althought for Vitani personally, it was weird to think that her younger brother, her play mate, now would become a serious, powerfull king. Everything changed, her childhood was gone. Now everyone had to grown up...

- God damn it! – hissed Nuka. – I should be king! I am the Scar's son, I should be chosen one, this damned orphan had nothing to do with Scar, and nothing to do with mother, no relations, not the same goddamn blood! He'll fail, he'll ruin everything! I should be king!

- Shut up, Nuka! – she yelled with irritation. – I've heard it thousand of times, get over it.

- I'm only speaking the truth, 'Tani! If she'd only give me a chance... – Vitani knew that Nuka thought about Zira. - I am the oldest, the smartest, the strongest...

- Calm down – she repeated. – And help me to find something to eat, or we'll go to sleep without a dinner...

While falling asleep, she was thinking of her father, as usual. It was her habit, from early childhood till now. She was wondering if this mystetious, proud and in some ways strange lion is watching her now. And what was he thinking. They tried to fulfill his wish, they constantly followed his steps. They tried to get back what he lost, make everything look like earlier. To have their revenge, kill his murderer. And soon it would happen. If Scar could see it, he should be proud of them. At least, she wanted to believe it. She wanted Scar to be proud of her.


	6. Chapter 6 - The forgotten son

Chapter 6

The Forgotten Son

And so it happened. Something no one expected. Something that no one could predict.

Her older brother was lying crushed by logs. There was no way to get him out of it, no way to save him. It was impossible. What an irony...Lions are considered as kings of the animals, the most powerful creatures on savannah. What a lie...Now, they could see they're just nothing. Weak, useless nothing. They couldn't equal the power of nature. The power of gravitation and, in the end – the power of unexpectable events.

Now her own brother, this odd, but always joyful Nuka was dead. And again, the Simba was a murderer.

Kovu failed, as Nuka predicted. He was a traitor from the very beginning, how could she was that stupid, how could she not see it? Everything started to complicate the day before. She was sitting under the Pride Rock and she saw Kovu and Simba, walking together into the main cave. It was the first sign...They couldn't believe it then, now they had an exact evidence. Kovu seemed to lure Simba into the Outlands, where they could do him, but when they attacked him, "the Chosen One" wanted to defend him. Zira didn't see it yet, but Vitani realised it. She managed to hit him that hard so he couldn't get into the fight for a while. They entered the Gorge, Simba choose a very dangerous escape route – the logs. No one dared to follow him. Kovu, the one who was supposed to kill him, wasn't there. But there was Nuka, with his bravery which yet reamined stupidity. He pounced after the older lion, not caring about the danger. But he failed. Simba managed to push him away. He got outside of the gorge, at the same time triggering the avalanche of logs, which killed Nuka.

Vitani still could hear his last words.

- I'm sorry, mother...I tried. Well, I finally got your attention, didn't I?

Now it was over. She tried to think that lion is happy now, wherever he was. She tried to believe he's somewhere above, with Scar. Even though Nuka never liked his father for obvious reasons, he couldn't forgive that he made Kovu the Chosen One. He felt that it was mistake from the beginning...and he was right. But they realised it too late.

But it was mainly Zira's fault. She trusted Kovu. Everyone trusted Kovu. And now they had their punishment.

- Scar... watch over my poor Nuka... – said Zira with breaking voice. Vitani wanted to scream, to fight or to cry, or everything at the same time, but she couldn't. Something inside of her has broken forever. Now she wasn't the same lioness for more. Now she was only a wounded but not broken one, who wanted to fight, who wanted vengeance. Now she understood Zira as she did never before.

- YOU! – roared Zira and slashed Kovu's face with her claws. Betrayer yelled from pain, then he straightened. Lionesses sighed with fear: there was a big scar on Kovu's left face. Just the same as Scar had...

- What have you done? – shouted Zira again.

- I-I-I didn't mean to... it-it-it wasn't my fault, I... – muttered the traitor, then yelled: - I did nothing!

- Exactly! And in doing so, you betrayed your pride... betrayed Scar! You killed your own brother!

- No! – yelled Kovu and started to run away. Firstly, the lionesses wanted to chase him, but Zira stopped them.

- Let him go. Simba has hurt me for the last time... now he's corrupted Kovu! Listen to me... Simba is injured and weak. Now is the time to attack! We will take his entire kingdom... by force!

All the Outlanders roared with anger, Zira started to laugh evilly. Now that was their time, the time of revenge.


	7. Chapter 7 - We are one

Chapter 7

We Are One

- A wise King once told me, "We are one." I didn't understand what he meant... now I do. – said Kiara. The princess. Daddy's little girl. Always safe, always with everything she wanted to have.

- But they... – started Simba, but Kiara cut off:

- Them... us. Look at them... they are us. What differences do you see?

Vitani oserved hugging each other lions...better to say _enemies_... with disbelief. Next to Kiara there was Kovu, the betrayer...Or not? Maybe he did it for his good? Maybe it was senseless, maybe he had enough of those king, chosen one and killing things? Now she understood what a big chance they could have... Yes, to surrender, but they could return to the Pridelands in peace. Yes, they would be Simba's subjects, but at least they could have enough food and water, and the shelter – without fights, killing. They could be accepted and treated as equal, they just had to surrender. No, not surrender – become reconciled.

- Vitani...NOW! – yelled Zira.

- No, mother – she said and stood by Kovu's side. – Kiara's right. Enough.

Her paws were still shaking unconciously; she watched as her mothers eyes first expands from disbelief, and later light with hate.

- If you will not fight... then you will die as well. – growled Zira. No...when would she understand...

- Wh-wha... Where are you going? Get back here! – yelled the lioness with panic, watching as her pride leaves her and stands along with Simba's herd.

- Let it go, Zira. It's time to put the past behind us – said Simba, but Vitani didn't listen to him, she didn't care about anyone, just about her mother, standing all alone now.

_Come on!_ – she thought with panic. _– Join us! I did it for you, just to make you let it all go! Go, now! _But the older lioness didn't seem to hear her daughter's thoughts.

- I'll NEVER let it go! – yelled Zira. – This is for you, Scar!

Then she pounced at Simba: now no one had any doubt that she'd kill him. Zira was a great fighter and a strong lioness, she fought much better than anyone from the Pridelanders and definitely better than Simba. She could send him to the ground just with one strong blow. But there happened something stupid and unexpectable: his daughter jumped to help him, covering her dad with her own body. Zira hit her instead of Simba; both lionesses fell off the cliff. Vitani ran to the edge: the lionesses were falling, suddenly Kiara fell on the small ledge, Zira manage to grab the rocks. She was hanging on the edge now. Vitani's heart was beating extremely fast now; Kiara did something weird and unexpectable again. She stretched her paw to Zira, clearly offering her help. What was she waiting for, why didn't she save herself?

Suddenly it was over. Zira released herself. Seconds later she was under the water; the river was pouring everything, spreading logs around the gorge.

Vitani didn't even know how she managed to do this, but a minute later she was running down the gorge, jumping from ledge to ledge, a few meters above the tract. She didn't care about the little waves that were constantly pouring her, she was above everything it all. She only had to run, before it's too late.

- Oh...Vitani. You're back, finally.

She entered the main cave, feeling surprised gazes at her. They were all together, side by side, the Outlanders and Pridelanders. Wrong: there was no Outlanders anymore, now THEY WERE ONE.

Oh yes, and it was just after the feast... _Seems I'm a little too late _– thought Vitani sarcastically. The lionesses were ending their meal; Pridelanders were eating slowly, while Outsiders were just wildly feeding of themselves, as they never really could. Vitani smiled sardonically at them; the lionesses stopped to eat, ashamed of something: it wasn't clear if it was their wild behaviour or the fact that they betrayed Zira. Thought they didn't really seemed worried about it. Vitani felt that she was the only one Outlander that considered himself as a betrayer.

- Where were you, Vitani? – asked Simba again, clearly trying to sound friendly and maybe jokingly. – You've missed the best part, Kovu and Kiara's wedding, and of course the Reconcilation of the Herds.

Oh, so that was how they've called it... So magnificent, so epic name. She heard their roars from afar. Her friends and sisters were bowing in front of the murderer, while she was searching for Zira's dead body in the Gorge. And IT WAS ALL HER FAULT. She was the main betrayer. She was the reason.

But she never meant to...She just had this quick stupid thought, maybe Zira will figure out it has no sense, maybe she would be able to forget, maybe she would choose easier way and she would understand they were too hungry, too weak, too tired to fight... Vitani hoped she'd understand it, she'd go after her daughter. But she did a mistake. Zira never forgived.

And this mistake made everyone leave Zira, made her die. It was her fault. She could go back, stay with Zira. But she didn't. She killed her own mother.

And...yes, she failed! She betrayed everyone! She betrayed not only Zira, but also Nuka. And Scar. Now she lost her father forever. She knew he'd never forgive her. _Dad...mom...Nuka...I DIDN'T WANTED IT! _– she thought, feeling tears in her eyes. Now she only wanted to burst with tears, cry like a little cub.

- Oh, I'm so SORRY... – she said with clear sarcasm in her voice, looking right in Simba's eyes. She achieved what she wanted: the old lion seemed a little scared now. – I was a little...busy.

- Never mind – said the _king_, watching his own front paws. – Want some food?

- Psshh...No, I'm not hungry, _my king. _But don't worry about me, _celebrate_ – she laughed to herself.

She realised that Nala was looking at her with anger: Vitani knew that she didn't trust her nor other Outlanders. For her, they were still outcasts and enemies. Vitani understood that. She felt the same way.

Kiara was looking at her with her sweet naivety, Kovu with shock, looking as if he didn't understand anything. _Oh, brother... You are the same betrayer as me, but you're glad. Simba should be pround of himself, he washed your brained away perfectly..._

Vitani almost could hear Nuka's words: _I could be a leader, if she'd just give me a chance! _And another: _I should be the chosen one! I'm the oldest, I'm the strongest, I'm the smartest... _

_Yes, Nuka, you should _ - she thought with grief. – _You were the oldest...you knew Scar much longer than me or Kovu...you were the strongest...not phisically, but psyhically. You never gave up. You were the smartest...You stayed loyal to your family forever._

Now, she was the last Scar's heir. Cause Kovu never was, never deserved this title. She didn't deserve it too, but...

_If you had ever chance to fix it, to do Zira's revenge, to redeem...would you do this? _– asked her second side. _Yes, I guess so _– thought Vitani.

- Hey, sister...Is everything alright? – Kovu's voice cut her thoughts. She looked at him with false smile and said sarcastically:

- Yes, Kovu. It couldn't be better.


End file.
